


Teen Alpha

by Goldenpetal13



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 23:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldenpetal13/pseuds/Goldenpetal13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Season 1, When walking in the woods Stiles runs into an Alpha werewolf, and then the stupid sour wolf follows him home being much nicer and sweeter than Derek normally is, perhaps the fact that the full moon has passed and he’s gotten revenge for his family is sweetening him up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teen Alpha

Okay so Stiles knows wandering around in the woods, in the dark, on his own, is kinda dumb.

But...

He can’t sleep.

And all the evil werewolves are dead, as are the evil hunters.  All Beacon Hills is left with are normal scary werewolves and scary hunters. 

See, totally safe.

He hums as he walks and swings his torch haphazardly following his GPS tracker. He’d totally scoped out some new walking paths to see new things in the forest and so he’d stay away from the Hale property, which was currently being hotly contested by Derek the sour Alpha wolf and the Argents.

Since the evil werewolf had been hunting these parts any scary animals are long gone so he’s startled when he feels the hairs on the back of his neck stand up and his heart begin to speed up.  Spinning around he points the torch into the dark forest, the waning moon’s silvery light only adding to the darkness.

A hint of moment where there shouldn’t be any and a flash of red eyes.  “Holy crap Derek!” He yells, “Jesus are you trying to kill me with a heart attack, I thought you wanted to rip my throat out instead!”

The growl drifts out low and menacing.

Shaking off the chills that are running down his spine he marches over to the Alpha werewolf who snarls and snaps at him, “Dude,” he pokes the beast’s chest with his torch, “So not funny, I saved you life, and everyone’s life, I think the least you could do is not grump at me you sour wolf.”

Those far too big teeth move closer and in the torch light Stiles can see, “Hey is that blood on your muzzle?”  He leans forward causing Derek to lean back a bit and then he really examines the werewolf, “Holy shit Derek, what have you been up to?  Is it the hunters?” He starts getting ready to rant about them, Alison’s family or no, they need to not shoot Derek because they can’t cope with someone being different.

Another growl erupts and Stiles just gives the man a look before shaking his head, “Fine.  I’ll leave and you can go run around the forest and chase bunnies,” sighing because, like, everyone always pushes him away Stiles drags his feet and meanders off into the forest his trusty GPS back in his hand.

He dawdles and whines about stupid werewolves and stupid hunters and stupid teenagers and other beautiful teenagers that won’t wake up.  Behind him the same hair raising sensation follows him and when he glances back a piece of darkness with blood red eyes is leaning against a tree.

Deliberately turning his back on Derek he carries on his nighttime walk and when he reaches his jeep he climbs in and waves to the werewolf in a friendly manner, designed to keep his throat intact, and then goes home.

Occasionally he catches glimpses of red eyes in his mirrors and he sighs but puts up with Derek making sure he gets home safely.  Honestly you would think the guy thought he was incompetent or something, or accident prone, which okay he was…

Pulling up at home he drifts into the house and at the last second scans the yard to catch Derek lurking in the bushes, “Seriously Derek, not too stalkerish,” he mutters confident the man could hear him and sure enough there was a low growl at his insult.

Locking up he checks his dad is still fast asleep and then pees and goes to his bedroom, finally he’s ready to sleep, if he can just get his brain to click off for a few seconds he can make it into dreamland in record time.

Yawning he stumbles into his room unsurprised by the large lump of wolfyness climbing through his window, “You know we have doors right?” He collapses face first on his bed and then curls into the foetal position, his bed dips slightly and there’s a snuffling sound, he really should push Derek off but he’s so sleepy…

…And then his alarm is blaring and he waves his arm around in an attempt to turn it off but Derek is wrapped all the way around him and he can’t move, “Mnphff,” he complains and gets yet another growl for his efforts.

“Come on kiddo,” his dad is yelling and Stiles tries wiggling out from under his hairy heavy living blanket.

Succeeding in gaining his freedom he lands ass first on the floor and stands up stretching out his body, “Hey Derek, don’t forget to close the window when you leave, I’m going to shower buddy.”

Grabbing clothes Stiles goes to shower and lumbers downstairs to do the obligatory father son bit, he wishes they both had more time, that his dad didn’t have to pull double shifts so often, that school was out for a few weeks just so they could hang like they used to.

Instead he scolds his dad for the choice of breakfast, they hug awkwardly afterwards and wish the other a good day and then they part ways, Stiles running upstairs to grab his bag skidding to a halt at the sight of Derek curled up on his bed having not moved a muscles since earlier.

The red from last night wasn’t blood it was stripes in the black fur, like Derek had gone to the werewolf equivalent of a beauty parlour and had streaks put in his fur, “Oh man, you’re beautiful,” Stiles breathes and Derek doesn’t growl at him, in fact the big wolf thing wags it’s tail at him.  “I’ve got to go, I’m going to be late for school otherwise,” but Stiles doesn’t move, he can’t and he finds himself edging closer to the bed.

His hand is reaching out to pet the werewolf when his phone suddenly buzzes, it snaps him out of it and grabbing some Adderall, to get his brain under control, Stiles flees the room and runs for his jeep.

The text is from Scott, there’s a new Alpha in town, and now Derek’s behaviour at seeing Stiles home, and staying the night makes more sense, Stiles promises himself he’ll stay home and not get in Derek or the Argent’s way as they hunt the new Alpha down and encourage him to move on without racking up a body count, especially as one of those bodies could so easily be Stiles’ dad.

Haphazardly parking at school he skips up the stairs and tries to find Scott to get all the juicy info, but he runs into Alison who brings him up to speed, Scott is out of school today with Derek, and they’ll be running sweeps of the forest with Alison’s dad, which is scary in itself, and he can’t understand why everyone is so willing to cooperate until she tells him more.

“The whole pack was taken out, bar one, this new Alpha is a bitten one their old Alpha took in for the wrong reasons and then abused, except this omega wolf ripped the old Alpha’s throat out, took control and slaughtered all the other wolves,” Alison is leaning on the locker next to Stiles’ and trying to whisper, “That in itself isn’t bad, but then the new Alpha went on a revenge spree, the body count went up to ridiculous levels and the hunters down there nearly got it but it fled.”

“Wow,” Stiles’ brain is already kicking into gear, “Do they know who it is yet?  And what kind of abuse?” Alison wraps her arms around herself and he gets a sinking feeling in his stomach, “Oh,” he can guess, he’s the son of the Sheriff, you don’t need to draw him a map.  “Okay, so I’ll stay home and be good and do research if anyone needs any help…” Because he is happy not to go up against another Peter Hale, he still has nightmares.

The hug from Alison is fierce, “Thanks Stiles, oh and I’m having a sleep over at yours tonight,” he can’t work out whether to dance with joy at that or scowl that she’s treating him like another girl, “I have more info, so we can check that out and call my dad with the answers,” okay that’s more like it, he is so the go to guy for research.

They make plans and he turns up to class, not that he can really concentrate, but he’ll have to make notes for Scott so he can keep up and not fail at all of his classes, thereby repeating high school forever.

Escaping for lunch he literally bumps into someone, “Whoa, sorry, wasn’t watching where I was… I was…” She’s ridiculously pretty.  Long black hair with red highlights that gleam like fire, sky blue eyes that hold his, dusky coloured skin with a smattering of freckles on her nose.

“Thank you,” her voice is like honey, “No ones ever said that about my hair before.”

“Wait I said that aloud?” He panics, “Damn I am so sorry, first I walk into you and then I verbalise my adoring worshipfulness of you,” he blinks, “Crap, that might have come out wrong.”

Tilting her head she studies him, “That’s okay.  My name’s Rebecca,” she holds out her hand.

In a dream Stiles shakes it, “Stiles, um my name is Stiles.” Oh god he was talking to a pretty girl and she wasn’t laughing at him. “Um…”

“Would you go to lunch with me, I’m new,” Rebecca nibbles her bottom lip and Stiles melts into goo, thoughts of Lydia fading away.

“Sure…” he waves the way and stumbles when she links her arm with his. Nervously he rambles on the way to the canteen about the latest on line game he’s been playing and she actually asks him questions and seems interested.  That’s never happened to him before.

Studying her he can see she’s wearing jeans, converse trainers, and a t-shirt that reads ‘stud’ with a muffin underneath it.  Weird, he has a t-shirt just like that one and it’s currently in his laundry because he wore it two days in a row, he’s sure he doesn’t fill it out like she does though.

Wanting to make a good impression he buys her lunch and they find an unoccupied table.  She tucks a stray strand of hair behind her ear and he may of nearly choked on his food at that point, he has no idea what he’s eating, or drinking, he only cares about her smile, her eyes.

And then the bell rings, “Damn we have to go to class,” he grumbles, “Hey what classes are you in?  Maybe we can partner up, you being new and everything,” he tries and then his hopes die when she shakes her head, “Oh, okay…”

“I’m a year or two ahead of you,” she says, “I don’t think we have the same classes, but I’ll see you after school?”

“Yeah, yes, I’ll be there,” he blurts before remembering, “Crap, no, I have this stupid thing with my best friend’s girlfriend, we have this big project thing to do.  Can I have your number,” he waves his phone, “And then we can meet up tomorrow? I’m totally free tomorrow.”

Rebecca shakes her head, “Sorry, I just got here, no phone, but…” she glances up at him from under her lashes, “How about we ditch classes and hang out now?”

“Yes!” He jumps at the chance, hey it’s only Mr Harris and the teacher hates him as it is, besides a hot cute girl wants to hang out with him, she’s probably a lesbian but at this point he’ll take whatever he can get.

Laughing she grabs his hand and pulls him out of the school and out onto the lacrosse field, he thinks she’s going to stop there but they keep going edging into the surrounding forest and he freezes in place.  There’s a strange killer Alpha on the loose, he can’t let her get hurt, “Rebecca, this isn’t a good idea, we’ve just had a lot of weird animal attacks happen in the area, I don’t want either of us to get hurt.”

Twisting to him she teases, “You mean you won’t protect me? A big tough man like you?”

Preening at the praise he shakes his head, “Um, well I’d try, but I’m really not big and tough, give me an enemy on a games console and I am so your man, but out in the real world I’m a bit too weedy…”

Rebecca’s head has tilted again and she smiles, “I really like you Stiles, you’re not like anyone I’ve ever met before, you seem really gentle, and goofy, and brave.”

“Well I err…” he stammers as she steps closer and pushes him backwards so he’s resting against a tree, the bark digging into his back, “Um…” He’s fairly sure the way she’s leaning into him means she’s going to kiss him, and he is so down with that.

So of course his phone rings and it’s Scott’s ring tone, “Damn you Scott, do I get in the way of you and your life,” he mutters and holds a finger up to Rebecca who’s paused with a startled look on her face, “Scott, not now,” he hisses into the cell phone.

“Stiles,” It’s Chris Argent and Stiles’ blood runs cold, “Where are you?”

“I’m at school, where’s Scott?” Stiles goes for authority and calm in his tone and hopes his friend hasn’t accidentally been shot by a wolfsbane bullet.

“Beside me and sniffing out the Alpha’s trial.  Stay in school don’t leave, we’ve picked up the scent, and it’s mingled in with yours, stay in the building, hopefully that many people will deter the rogue Alpha from attacking you…” the phone is taken from his nerveless hand by Rebecca who’s eyes are glowing red.

“You,” he whispers and slides around the tree even as she ends the call and throws the phone away.  Now he knows why she’s wearing a t-shirt that looks like his, why those jeans and converse look so familiar, why there’s red mixed in with her hair.

“Me,” she prowls towards him as he continues walking backwards knowing better than to run, it will trigger her to attack him. He barely misses bumping into the trees and then he hits the open lacrosse pitch, he’ll make better time here, there are no obstacles to hinder him and someone might see them, someone might be able to buy him time so he can save himself.

“Why are running away from me Stiles?” She asks her eyes back to blue.

“Because you’re an Alpha werewolf and you’ve killed lots of people?” He tells her like it’s the logical thing, which it is.

“They deserved it.” She calm and he’s reminded of Peter Hale, someone he’s unsuccessfully pushed out of his nightmares.  “They hurt me and my sister.  And then the Alpha came for me and bit me,” She looks sad, “I didn’t want the bite, but he bit me anyway, and then he bit my sister.” She stops walking, “She died,” there’s a growl in her voice, her eyes are glowing red again.  “She died, and she’s better off dead, because what they did to me afterwards,” she hugs herself just like Alison did earlier and he finds himself moving closer, reaching out to her.

“Rebecca…” He’s not sure what he would have said next because he blinks and she’s right there in front of him and he’s holding a sobbing Alpha werewolf.  “I’m sorry,” he cuddles her and rubs her back caught between fleeing for his life and wanting to protect her.

Sniffles float up and he continues to hold her thinking he’s an idiot, knowing he’s an idiot.  “Rebecca,” and he’s feels like a traitor not only to her but to Scott too, “They’re searching for you right now, the hunters have teamed up with our Alpha, Derek, they’ll find you, and they’ll kill you, you have to run.” He pushes one of his hands into his pocket and pulls out his wallet, “I don’t have a lot of cash, but take it, run, get as far away from here as you can, hide.  Please.”

Tear filled eyes find his, “Why are you helping me?”

“I don’t know, not really, only that this whole werewolf thing sucks more than it should do,” boldly he pushes back that stray stand of hair and tucks it behind her ear, “I wish I’d met you before…”

Nodding she cuddles back into him and he curses his life and the timing of this, “I wish I’d met you before… too.” Her hands tighten on his clothes, “Come with me Stiles,” her eyes are glowing again, she moves away so she can catch his right hand lifting it up and pressing a kiss against his wrist, “Come with me, let me bite you, we can live somewhere far away from people, no one would ever find us.”

“I… I don’t want to be a werewolf,” he says but doesn’t tug his hand away.

“Liar,” she huffs a laugh, “Your heart skipped, you do want it.”

“Yes and no,” he admits, “I’d love to do all the crazy strong werewolf stuff, but it sucks too and I don’t want to have to pay the price I know I’d have to…”

“I understand,” she nods and presses another kiss to his wrist dropping it so they’re holding hands, “But you could still come with me, we could still run away together,” he doesn’t really know her but there’s something about her that makes him want to go with her.

He doesn’t know how long they stand there, he wants to say yes, but his dad.  He wants to say yes, but Scott needs him.  He wants to say yes and selfishly have something for himself.

Rebecca stands there patiently like she has all the time in the world, there’s something in her eyes that’s never been in anyone else’s but his dad’s and his mom’s.  His heart is thudding painfully and he’s about to answer her…

A howl breaks out to their left and she growls as a wolf thing bounds towards them, “Derek,” Stiles whispers, they’re officially out of time.  Turning to Rebecca he pushes her away, “Run, run, he won’t be alone. Run,” she takes a few steps and stops again.  “Run!” He screams at her and then throws himself at the charging Alpha.

Derek wasn’t expecting that move and they tumble to the ground, Stiles does his best to tangle with Derek and by the time Scott’s turned up and Derek has shoved Stiles off they look up to find Rebecca has gone.

“Stiles!” Derek changes back to human to growl at him and then Derek and Scott are off again and Stiles can only hope he’s given the girl enough of a head start when he hears the gunshots in the distance.

“Rebecca!” And now he’s running off after her, following Scott into the forest, his heart in his mouth.  Vaguely he notices his t-shirt hanging from a tree branch, then his jeans, his converse are scattered about the floor.

Then he’s in a clearing and there are hunters with guns and they’re pointing them at something on the ground, something with dusky skin and black hair.

Pushing through them he can see her laying there amongst the leaves, the bright red of her blood not that bright, not as bright as the black veins of sickness radiating outwards from the three bullet wounds.  He’s seen this before on Derek and he flashes back to the vet’s and the damn bone saw.

“Rebecca!” He calls out and she turns her head to him. Sliding down to sit beside her he tries to process what’s happening and starts to plan how to get her out of this.  “Rebecca…” a line of black is a hair’s breath from where her heart is on her chest and he can’t even be bothered to ogle her boobs at this point because she’s dying and there’s nothing he can do to stop it.

“Stiles…” She coughs and it’s not blood that splatters on her lips it’s that black goo.

He helps to turn her and she spits out the black goo, touching her hair he moves to hold her in his arms and wonders what would have happened if he’d said yes to her earlier, to running away with her, if he hadn’t hesitated.

“Thank you,” Rebecca grunts out, “Thank you, for last night…”

Last night, when they’d slept in each other’s arms and he’d thought she was Derek, “It’s okay,” and he sees something wet hit her cheek, he’s crying, when did he start crying?

“You didn’t hurt me,” she gives a weak smile, “Just held me.  Felt so safe, so free, there in your arms…”

“Rebecca,” he whispers, “I would have said yes.” To running away with her, he would have said yes.

And her mouth tips up, he waits for her to say something but the red light in her eyes fades to blue but they’re not right, she’s missing in them.  He can’t speak, can barely breathe as Scott pulls him away from her and two hunters pick her up.

Now he can see the scars on her body, the way some of the scars curl around her side.  Someone is screaming and it’s him.  He struggles in Scott’s arms and Derek is there holding onto him too.  They take her away and Stiles can’t reach her, he has to stand there uselessly not really hearing anything but Chris Argent is saying something about giving her a proper burial and looking into her life.

None of it matters.

Scott collects the clothes that Rebecca borrowed and then he drives Stiles home, where he locks himself in his room and steadfastly refuses to come out to the point where his dad has to drag him to the table to eat and there may be a one sided discussion about taking Stiles to the doctor.

Scott and Alison turn up and drag him out of the house, he’s wearing the clothes Rebecca borrowed, and into the woods where Derek is waiting for them, and so it Chris Argent.

It’s not often Mr Argent looks sad, and it’s enough to get Stiles to listen to a rambling monologue about Rebecca Anderson, how she was a foster kid with her sister Belle.  How the foster parents essentially farmed them out to bad people for cash, they all know what that means, even Scott, who’s holding tight to one side of Stiles and Alison the other so he’s a Stiles sandwich.

He hears words about the Alpha that kidnapped them, and how the police think they were murdered and now the foster parents are in jail, their clients were being rounded up even now, the kids of that city would be a lot safer without those predators… Stiles tunes it out and nods in the right places.

Dragged home again he goes through the motions for the day and his dad relaxes when he eats dinner on his own without being made to.  He hides in his room under the pretence of homework and lays on his bed trying to forget the moment her eyes stopped being her eyes, the way the light died in them and Rebecca was gone.

It’s dark and he still can’t sleep.  The squeak of his window makes him look and for a second red eyes glow in the night, “Rebecca?” He whispers hoping and knowing it’s futile.

“No,” and Derek is in his room instead.

Collapsing back onto his bed Stiles curls up and does his best to pretend Derek isn’t there.

The bed dips as that growly voice says, “You were lucky you two didn’t meet outside of school.  She hadn’t been a werewolf long, her control would have been non existent when she became an Alpha.”

Snorting Stiles rolls over to glare at Derek, “Really? So when I met her in the forest and she followed me home and she slept on my bed…” He doesn’t get any further as Derek is in his personal space pinning him to the bed.

“She and you did what?” Derek’s so honestly surprised that a small huff of a laugh escapes Stiles.

“I thought she was you,” he admits reluctantly, “I thought it was you in the woods, and on the way home, and climbing through my window and sleeping curled up with me… And that should have been the clue right there, you are so not cuddly,” Stiles sighs, “I should have said yes to her, if I’d just said yes to her she’d be alive.”

“Yes?” Those eyes start to gleam again right in front of Stiles’ face.

“She asked me to run away with her, actually she asked me to take the bite too, but she was happy for me to just run away with her, to go live somewhere far away,” he holds the tears at bay, he’s not cried properly yet, and he’s so not doing it in front of Derek.

“You wouldn’t have run away,” Derek sounds sure, “You wouldn’t have left your dad or Scott.  You’re not the kind to cut and run, you’ll stay to the bitter end.”  There’s a rustling sound and what is suspicious like jeans hitting the floor, “Move over,” the covers are shifting, “We are not cuddling,” the threat of teeth and Stiles’ throat being ripped out is there without words.

A warm half naked body is wrapped around his back, and they don’t cuddle for the rest of the night, and Stiles doesn’t sob soundlessly in Derek’s arms for the rest of the night, and he doesn’t finally fall asleep exhausted while this Alpha watches over him as the sun creeps over the horizon.

About a week later he’s helping Alison get Scott out of the latest mess he’s gotten himself into when he mutters, “It’s a good thing you didn’t kill Peter Hale, you’re a terrible teen wolf, you’d be a worse teen Alpha,” he freezes for a few seconds at the pain of remembering Rebecca but then Scott’s falling to the ground comically and he breathes through it.

It’ll take time and he’ll never, ever, forget her, but Derek was right he would have stayed, or else he’d have come back for visits, he couldn’t leave his dad, he couldn’t leave Scott, even if he is a sucky best friend at times.

He tells his mom all about it the next time he visits her and he gets something in his eye, which is why it waters, he’s not crying.  Walking away he sees Isaac from Lacrosse who’s sporting a new bruise on his face, sighing he makes a mental note to tell his dad,.

Red eyes in the forest make him look and it’s just Derek being all creepy and stalkerish, he waves and jogs to his jeep, time to plaster on a smile and get back to his life. He goes home to do some more research before he goes to visit Lydia again.


End file.
